


A Light in the Darkness

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, comic negan - Freeform, pre-Sanctuary, story cube writing challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: This was a short drabble written for the Story Cube Writing Challenge. It features a pre-Sanctuary Negan, who is alone in a freshly-undead world, just a few months into the apocalypse. One night, he sees a light in the distance and follows it until he finds its source, a woman taking refuge under a bridge





	1. Chapter 1

Unsure of exactly what had woken him up first, the flash of lightening or the crack of thunder, Negan groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up in the pitch blackness. Even the moon was dulled by the clouds as the storm moved toward his location rapidly. The wind picked up, causing leaves to chatter above as his eyes searched his inky surroundings for signs of threat.

When he first spied the light flashing in the distance, he thought for a moment that it was more lightening; however, it was too low to the ground and too frequent to be a natural occurrence. This was man-made light.

Intrigued, he stumbled to his feet, stepping over the dying embers of his fire as he walked toward the light’s source. The velvet grass sloped downward gently toward a valley of wildflowers that banked upon a small river. Traversing the flowing water was an arched stone bridge that seemed to have been plucked out of a fairy-tale. It was from under the bridge’s arch that the light periodically flashed, breaking the darkness and leading the large man to its source.

As he grew nearer, he could hear a soft hitching sound. It had been so long since he had heard another living human’s voice that he scarcely knew at first what he was listening to, but eventually he realized that it was the sound of a woman weeping. The light flashed again and now he could make out the silhouette of someone hunched on their knees under the bridge, flashing the light. What he couldn’t understand is what the hell they were doing.

Softly, so as not to startle the woman, he cleared his throat. In response, he heard a frightened yelp and the sound of someone scurrying further into the darkness.

“I’m not going to fucking hurt you. I’m just curious about what you’re doing under there,” he bent down to look under the stone arch, but it was far too dark for him to see anything.

“Who are you?” came a small voice, followed by a sniffle.

“I’m Negan,” he said simply, “Who are you?”

“I’m Rose,” the light came on, illuminating the woman from below. Even with the harsh shadows distorting her features, Negan knew that she was lovely. Her small hands gripped a massive flashlight while terrified and tear soaked eyes peered out at him from her hiding place.

“That’s a very pretty name, Rose. Mind telling me what you’re doing under here? Seems to me that you’re trying to get yourself found.”

“I’m not. I wasn’t. I was trying to light a fire, but I lost my matches,” she stammered, “I thought I might be able to do that thing where you set paper on fire with a magnifying glass and the sun…only its night, so I was trying to use the flashlight…but the batteries are dying.”

“Mind if I join you under there and we can see about getting that fire started?” he asked.

“I-um…” she hesitated for a moment, “Why not? You know where I am now anyway.”

Getting onto his hands and knees, Negan crawled through the damp grass, keeping his head low to avoid smashing it against the low ceiling of the makeshift cave. Once he was close enough to the woman, he moved into a sitting position.

“So, what do we have to work with here?” he asked as his eyes took in a small bundle of wood that was clearly too wet to catch. Scraps of white lined paper adorned with handwriting had been shoved underneath.

“I don’t know if you’d get this to light even with the sun out, my dear. The wood’s way too wet.”

He watched her face break at his words as more tears sprang to her eyes; she resumed sobbing.

“Oh shit! What’d I say? I’m sorry…Why are you crying?” he asked, holding his hands up by his shoulders with the palms splayed in an attempt to look non-threatening, horrified by her reaction.

“The paper was a letter from my husband. It was the last thing he wrote me before he died. I never wanted to destroy it, but I was so desperate to start a fire, and it was the only paper I had left,” her sobs deepened.

“Fuck, that’s a tough break,” he said, trying his best to sound sympathetic while marvelling at the woman’s lack of survival skills. How the fuck had she made it three months into the apocalypse like this?

“The only other thing I have is the necklace he gave me on our first anniversary together,” she pulled a delicate, silver chain around her neck revealing an antique key that had been concealed under her top, “I suppose I’ll have to ruin this eventually too if I last out here much longer.”

Negan sighed and shook his head, already cursing himself for what he was about to ask her. He knew that he should crawl his ass right back out from under the bridge, wish her the best of luck, and be on his way. People like her were usually only good at getting themselves killed in the dumbest ways imaginable. But as he regarded her creamy skin and soft eyes, he felt his defences melt slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Rose, my dear, it seems like you might need some help out here. Am I right, or am I fucking right?”

Eyes flicking downward, she sniffled again before answering, “You’re right.”

“I know I am, Rose. Now, I can lend you some matches and they’ll get you through the night, but it doesn’t really solve your problem long term.”

“No…”

“So, why don’t you come with me, and we’ll keep each other company. I’ll make sure you stay warm, and you can make sure I have someone to talk to.”

She paused for a long time before responding, “Y-yeah. Ok. Sure, Negan…Thank you.”

“I have a feeling we’ll find a way for you to thank me…”


	2. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose catches Negan enjoying a little bit of personal time in his sleeping bag after he thinks she is asleep. With sexy results.

The soft popping sound of the campfire burning its way through the last of that night’s wood supply lulled Rose into a calm sense of security. Fire signified that they had warmth and protection against the night. She snuggled down into her sleeping bag, which had been recently pilfered for her from an abandoned camping supply store by Negan, and allowed herself to relax into folds of fabric that encased her slight frame.

It had been two weeks since Negan had found her pathetically trying to start a fire on her own under a bridge in the middle of the night as a storm rapidly moved in. Although she was still perplexed as to why he had invited her to join him as he traveled the countryside looking for other survivors, she was glad that he had. Without him, she knew she would be long dead of exposure, or starvation, or any number of other misfortunes which could befall a young woman traveling on her own in a dead world. She shuddered to think of where she would be without him.

Rose felt herself fall incrementally down into her slumber, hovering just above the edge of true sleep, almost unable to distinguish reality from dreams. In her mind’s eye she saw herself walking through tall grass, the blades rustling rhythmically as she pushed through endless field of green.

Only, the soft whisper of the grass was too constant to be from her body brushing against it, and the sound had begun to speed up to a pace that was much too fast. Her eyes sprang open as the realization dawned on her that the sound she heard was not coming from her own mind, but was instead a product of her actual surroundings.

Very slowly, so as not to draw attention should the sound be generated by something dangerous or threatening, she turned her head to her left to look at Negan, wondering if he had heard it too. As soon as her eyes fell upon the large man stretched out in his own sleeping bag on the other side of the fire, she knew immediately where the sound was coming from.

His head was strained back against his bag and his breath came out in ragged jabs through gritted teeth. Rose’s eyes scanned his form in the darkness, drawn down to the middle of his sleeping bag, which rose and fell rapidly in the area just around where his crotch should be. Negan was jerking off in his sleeping bag, just a few feet away from her, and by the look of it he was pretty close to finishing up his nightly activities.

Knowing damn well that she should look away and give her traveling companion what small slice of privacy she could, Rose felt utterly unable to do so.  After another minute, she saw him suck in a deep breath through his teeth as his eyes clamped shut tightly. Negan’s chest rose sharply under the fabric of the sleeping bag and his large body began to quake as he reached orgasm with Rose watching from her own bag, unbeknownst to him.

This was when simple curiosity suddenly turned to lust for the young woman. As Negan allowed himself to release in the confines of his sleeping bag, she heard him moan under his breath through soft gasps, “Oh fuck me! Rose!” his voice was a barely audible rumble in the darkness, but she heard him all the same.

He had moaned her name while he came.

Was he thinking of her while he masturbated? Had he intentionally tried to wake her up so that she would catch him in the act? Her eyes widened as the feeling of her own arousal crept through her body, spreading from her stomach all the way down to her toes. This was followed by an instant pang of guilt. Her husband had only been dead for a few weeks. How dare she think about anyone else in that way so soon!

Unable to decide what she should do with this information, or with her sudden feelings of lust for Negan, Rose allowed her eyes to close once again and for sleep to finally take her. She would deal with this situation in the morning. If at all.

***

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and Rose awoke the morning after her foray into the world of voyeurism to the smell of coffee brewing.

“’Bout fucking time you woke up, lady,” mumbled Negan groggily, as he sat cross-legged next to the fire waiting for the bitter beverage to be ready to drink, “I was about to poke you with a stick to make sure you weren’t dead.”

Images of the previous night flashed through Rose’s mind and she felt herself blush thinking about how she’d like Negan to poke her with a completely different kind of wood entirely, “Uh…sorry about that. I guess I needed the rest.”

“Well, we have a long motherfucking day ahead of us, so let’s drink this shit up and get our asses in gear,” he said, reaching for the French press and pouring a cup of coffee for both of them.

Negan was rarely what one would call flirty with Rose, and at times she felt as though he was even more annoyed with her lack of survival skills than he let on. Now that she knew he might be interested in her sexually, she wondered if his harshness was due to some of the same feelings of guilt that she was experiencing. Had he lost someone in the outbreak too?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, Rose helped to tear down their modest camp and they carried on with their journey. However, as the day wore on, she found herself looking at Negan more and more, imagining the feeling of his lips pressed to hers, his hands roaming her body…

God, had he always been this handsome?

Even through the thick mountain man beard he was sporting after weeks on the road, his dark eyes still shone brilliantly and his ever-present smirk caused her knees to go a little weak. Was she imagining it, or was he even taller than usual? Was he smiling at her more? Had he always touched her arm to get her attention like that?

By the time the sun began to descend toward the horizon and they set up camp, Rose could scarcely stand it any longer. She had gone from mildly curious to utterly infatuated with Negan over the course of a day, and she felt as though she would go crazy if she didn’t say something since it seemed as though he wasn’t prepared to make the first move.

As they sat together on a log next to the camp fire, eating their meager evening meal in silence, Rose decided that she had to let him know what she had seen. If he got pissed off at her for watching him…well, she would deal with that when it came.

“So, last night I heard something kind of…interesting…after we settled down for the night,” she began.

“Oh really? Well, don’t leave me in fucking suspense, Rose. Let me know what it was!” Negan replied sounding somewhat amused.

“It’s kind of funny because I was almost asleep and I heard this kind of…like a rustling sound. Like someone moving through the grass. At least that’s what my brain thought it was while I was half asleep.”

“Oh. Ok. And what did it turn out to be?” he asked, sounding a little bit hesitant.

Rose smiled sweetly yet kept her gaze trained on the fire, unable to speak the words she was about to say directly to his face, “Um. Well, it was you. I saw you in your sleeping bag…you know…”

“Pumping my python?” he asked bluntly, his voice cutting into her explanation like a small explosion, and breaking her nerve.

“Yeah. That’s certainly one way to phrase it,” she felt her cheeks become hot once again and was blissfully happy that the fire’s light camouflaged the effect his words had on her, “I also heard what you said when you…kind of…finished?”

“When I blew my load?” his tone shifted back to embarrassment for a moment before a chuckle escaped him. Suddenly his large hand was gripping Rose’s chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look him in the eyes as they spoke, “And what did you think about that, dear Rose?”

“I-I…” she stammered before composing herself, “I thought it was kind of hot actually. Truth be told, I’ve been thinking about it…about you…all day long.”

“Is that so?” he smirked down at her. His comparatively huge body moved close to her, making Rose feel even smaller.

“Yeah,” she said softly, unable to look away from the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes.

She felt herself being drawn into him bit by bit. Before she knew what was happening his fingers were wound through her long, dark hair, pulling her head back gently so that her mouth would line up with his own as he brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was rough and deep, his beard rubbing against the soft skin of her face as a jolt of arousal cut to her core. Rose felt her mouth part as his tongue passed through the barrier of her lips and caused her to moan lightly against him before kissing him back and allowing her hands to find their way to the expanse of his broad chest.

His free hand slowly but steadily slipped under the threadbare fabric of her shirt, and he began to kneed the soft flesh of her breast before gripping her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. This caused another shock of arousal to hit her, and Rose broke off the kiss to stand in front of Negan so that her torso was just in front of his face as she stripped the garment from her body.

Negan’s mouth lunged toward her chest as he buried his face between her breasts, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive area and causing goose bumps to rise along her arms. Rose’s bent down slightly so that her slender fingers could catch the hem of Negan’s inexplicably pristine white t-shirt and draw it over his head. She tossed it aside, taking in the very enjoyable sight of him sitting topless before her.

After another deep kiss, she took his hand in hers and led the man toward her sleeping bag, which had been laid out before they ate. Rose lay down upon the bag, feeling excitement building as Negan climbed on top, straddling her. The flicker of their campfire painted his skin a warm amber colour and caused his muscles to appear as if they were undulating.

Pulling the closure of his jeans open, Negan freed his impressive cock and teasingly stroked himself while hovering over Rose’s still-covered cunt, “Is this what you fucking like, Rose? You like watching me touch myself to you?”

“Mmm. Yes, sir,” she grinned up at him and raised her hips so that she could pull her own pants down to allow him access to her.

“You fucking ready for me?” he asked, positioning the head of his cock just outside of her slit and rubbing her clit with it, soaking himself in her juices.

“Yes!” she said, more forcefully than before.

“Tell me what you fucking want, Rose. I want to hear you say it,” his pupils widened, making his eyes appear almost black even by the light of the fire.

“I want you to fuck me,” she moaned, feeling on edge and impatient.

“Is that so? Say it a little louder,” he said, inserting himself inside her folds for a brief and agonizingly short moment, but not pushing himself any further inside.

“Please, Negan! I need your cock. Please fuck me,” she whimpered, feeling almost pathetic with how much she wanted him.

“That’s more fucking like it! I like an enthusiastic partner is crime, you know,” he said before firmly pushing himself to the hilt with one confident thrust.

Rose’s abundant arousal allowed him easy access, and she strained her head against the ground while screaming his name, “Oh fuck! Negan!”

He placed a huge hand across her mouth, never allowing himself to withdraw from her, “Keep your voice down! You want every dead fuck in the woods to find us?” he hissed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled against his palm.

“Know what? I’m gonna keep this hand over your mouth while I fuck you. Just in case you get carried away again,” he punctuated his final point with another deep thrust, and Rose felt herself clamp around him, her walls milking his cock. She emitted a soft whimper, which was muffled by the warm skin of his hand.

Picking up his pace, Negan fucked Rose deeply against the ground, his huge body feeling as though it might pull her apart in the most wonderful way. In spite of his best efforts to remain quiet, a few deep growls escaped him. The sound of him enjoying her body turned Rose on even more, and she felt herself pushed incrementally closer toward orgasm with each thrust as he drilled into her.

After what felt like an eternity, Negan pulled himself closer to Rose, finally removing his hand from her mouth and replacing it with his lips. His kisses became frenzied and almost animalistic as he continued to pierce her with his length at an unrelenting pace.

This change of position caused him to rub against Rose’s already-sensitive clit in just the way she needed, and she ground herself against him with each thrust until she felt herself reach the point of no return. Unable to stop herself in the flurry of sensation that comprised her orgasm, Rose practically screamed against Negan’s lips as she came, the sound muffled by his mouth.

Just a few moments later, Negan moaned deeply, with his lips still firmly pressed against hers. He pushed himself inside of her as far he could, finally allowing himself to release while Rose’s arms coiled themselves around his torso. His whole body shook with pleasure before falling against Rose, and finally rolling off to the side.

They lay side by side on the small sleeping bag, their heavy breathing beginning to slow. Negan was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence, “See, Rose? I told you we’d find a way for you to pay me back.”


End file.
